Yellow Crayons
by MidnightHeir
Summary: Mikey saw it all, but when it’s all or nothing will Karai listen? One–shot, based off Exodus.


_A.N –_ Buffy reference! I don't know why, but I always wanted to do something in this vein. I'll let all you wonderful readers decide whether or not it truly works. _Askre_, my beta seems to think it does though! Thanks for that hun!

**_Yellow Crayons_**

"I saw you."

The intercom crackled before sparking into life, over the PA system Michelangelo's dulcet voice crept through. Apart from being trapped within a network of sealed tunnels with limited air was scary enough to hear Mikey turn to seriousness instead of his custom optimism sent a chill through the spine of his family. Don worked desperately at over riding the computer system from the port he had fashioned, Leo stood over his brother, his eyes staring dispassionately through the thick glass down at Karai.

She held all the cards in this power play, and she knew it. Amongst the flashing lights and computer terminals she stood, meeting his eyes and defying Leonardo to out smart her. This was the final act, and if the captain was going down with the ship then she was going to remove the source of her pain also.

"I know what you did."

Her eyes broke free from Leonardo to study the small speck of orange and green that was also looking over her. A soft smirk coursed over her features, many people knew what she did … she danced with death, and brought down pain and suffering ten fold upon those who crossed her. Those like them.

Raphael and Casey returned from the door they had been trying to manually prise open. Drawn by the Mike's odd turn of phrase the stopped down by Donnie. A soft shake of the purple clad turtle's head told them all they needed to know. Whilst Karai was down in the data banks she could do as she pleased, manipulate energy fields as she chose to keep Don and his computer in knots until the air ran out.

"I've not told anyone, I mean I could have tried telling my Bro's but y'know." Mike's breath caused the glass in front of his face to mist up. Wiping it away with his palm he ignored his siblings odd looks. "They'd just laugh at me, or tell me I hit my head too hard or somethin'." Karai had looked at him for a second then turned her attention back to the databanks. Donnie must be getting too close, so he spoke up again "But you and me, we know the truth."

'Damn' There was no volume to the word but the assumption was correct, Don indeed had been close. Having been studying the screen of the small computer Leo now looked down the corridor to the where his youngest sibling stood. With arms folded tightly over his chest he did not move down to tell him to shut up, none of them did. Even Don had paused to pay heed to whatever it was Mike was on about.

"You could have left with us, I would have asked." She looked up at him in surprise to receive a sincere half baked smile. "Seriously, but then they came and we didn't really see you again till you popped in Leo-hunting, and it didn't really seem right bringin' it up then. Too much water and all that."

Karai smirked, the subtle shake of her head making her poker straight black hair shift around her face. He had amused her, stepping away from the terminal she was frustrating Don with she leant back and cocked her head. Was there anything else? Time truly was running out now, and there were so many other things that she could be doing in her final moments.

"I guess …" he was running out of things to say, and it showed in the manner in which his voice dropped off. "I figured you should get your props. If this is it, you earned 'em and, well you didn't have to come back. Think you did it cos you cared"

"Get out."

It was more than a nerve that he had struck. It was a small part of herself that Karai had long since buried, the small part that had brought her back after the fight was over. The flat of her palm hit a pressure release, flooding the corridors with oxygen.

"I reckon you loved him."

"Out!"

She was outraged, but it did not show past the screech that carried over the intercom system.

_**-x-x-x-**_

The five of them had walked outside into the fresh air unchallenged from within the heart of Karai's headquarters. No one had said anything though all had certainly been mulling over what it was that had made her so unexpectedly snap.

Falling into pace with his brother Leo asked out of necessity, "What did she do?"

Mikey responded calmly, "Saved you." without batting an eye, or even changing his pace.


End file.
